Heartsick
by CryChick12345
Summary: Nico asks Percy an unexpected question, what is love? Instead of giving Nico an answer he refuses to reply, but as the boy becomes more persistent Percy decides to show him instead of tell him. Please comment after you read! Thank you! :)


**A/N: Hi there! So I just got finished with my first fan fiction called Opposites Attract and now I'm ready to start a new one! So, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

**Heartsick**  
**Chapter 1: Hello, Leave Me Alone**

Standing silently beside the large glass window in his kitchen Percy gazed out at the delicate snow flakes that fluttered through the air, being carried by the wind and slowly deposited on the frozen ground. The sky was bathed in black as the last rays of sunlight faded into oblivion. Slowly placing his throbbing head against the cool frosted window pane he let his mind wander. On impulse his feet began to move beneath him pacing through out the room. Under his feet the wooden floor boards squeaked as his pace increased. Finally becoming tired of this he stood still, drumming his fingers on the kitchen counter.

Where is he? He's late!, Percy though angrily.

Turning around slowly he glanced at the science book laying untouched on his kitchen table. Sighing in defeat he slid down beside the table, flipping the book and deciding on a random page. Slowly he slid his science notebook in front of him. Only four letters were printed on the page when Percy suddenly clambered to his feet letting out a growl of frustration. Once again he started to pace. Lost in thought Percy didn't hear the door bell chiming from the front of the house. The twinkling noise slowly faded as the person gave up on the door bell working. Suddenly the front door clattered open. Percy jumped, not expecting the sudden sound that exploded through out the house.

Breathing hard, still in shock, Percy quickly wretched one of the cabinets open. Reaching inside he slid his fingers around the first item he touched. Pulling his hand back he produced a spatula, aiming the object at the intruder as they entered the kitchen. Nico di Angelo jumped back away from Percy, letting the items in his arms slide from his grasp and scatter about the floor.

"Damn it, Nico!" Percy cried angrily slamming the spatula down harshly on the kitchen counter. Nico shrunk back from Percy eyeing the kitchen utensil in his hand warily. Why the hell did the boy have a spatula in the first place?

Bending down slowly Nico began gathering his papers from the floor, which had some how managed to explode out of his binder. "Sorry." He murmured quietly, "I figured you wouldn't mind if I just came on in. I mean you're the one who invited me over." Percy looked down at Nico before sighing. The boy had a point. He had invited Nico over so they could work on their science project together.

Earlier that week during science class the teacher had announced they would be doing a project worth half their grade. Percy had immediately paired up with Nico considering the two had been friends since they were small children and the fact that Nico was great in science. Percy figured with Nico's brains and how well they worked together the project would be fairly easy. The only problem was Nico and Percy worked to well together. Instead of working on the project for the last few weeks they had mainly goofed off and now they had nothing for the teacher to grade when they turned in their projects in the morning. So they had around two hours to do three weeks worth of work and Nico decided to be late.

Quickly reaching down Percy grabbed the end of the scarf that was laced around Nico's neck, pulling it tightly. Nico's hands grappled upwards as he gagged, tearing and ripping at the strip of fabric around his throat. Tossing the scarf away Nico gasped for breath his eyes wavering up to Percy. Shaking his head quickly he grimaced. "Bastard." The word slid from his lips quietly.

" I have a right to be a bastard! You scared me to death! I really hate being home alone, especially at night." Percy said justifying his actions.

Shoveling the papers up onto the kitchen table, no caring where they landed, Nico stood up. Now standing Nico stretched his arms, reaching up towards the ceiling while yawning loudly. Percy rolled his eyes before grabbing Nico's wrist and dragging him towards the table, forcing the boy down into the seat. Percy quickly took a seat beside him pulling a science book between them.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Percy asked looking up at Nico. Nico's head loped to the side as he leaned against his own hand. He looked startled as Percy slightly shook his arm. Glancing towards the book Nico looked perplexed.

"What are we doing now?" Nico asked raising his eyebrows.

Percy looked at him with concern. Normally Nico was so much more observant. "Nico, are you alright?"

"Well, I- I guess I'm alright. I mean I just been thinking about….. things lately." Nico said hesitantly.

Percy watched as Nico shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Feeling that he was being watched Nico glanced up at Percy. Percy stared back at the boy. Nico's eyes shimmered like burning coals. Percy had to admit it Nico had a dangerous beauty about him. So full of venom but with a intoxicating look that made everyone want to push the boundaries and try getting close to this poisonous creature. His pale, almost white skin, contrasted so beautiful with the unruly ebony locks of hair that framed Nico's face. Nico's dark eyes were a brilliant shade of brown, but brimmed with sadness that Nico didn't bother to hide. Percy knew what had caused Nico so much pain. When he was young, around the age of eight, his mother died in a explosion while at work. Percy remembered how much that had torn Nico apart. He stopped smiling, he stopped laughing, he stopped talking, he stopped living. His world seemed to freeze, unable to over come the pain that had taken a strong grip on him. Slowly, over time, Nico began to heal. Even the greatest pain couldn't last forever, but it did leave it's scars. Nico was less open- less willing to trust. He seemed less lively, almost as though some part of him had been lost along with his mother's life. By the time he twelve the pain had faded and life seemed to be going well for Nico. That is until death found him once more. Later that year his older sister Bianca died as well leaving just Nico and his father, Hades. Now at the age of fifteen Nico seemed fine but that pain had never left his eyes. Perhaps that was why Nico wasn't very popular. People could since the pain that Nico held, all the hurt he was holding back, and it made everyone weary of him.

"Nico are you sure your alright?" Percy asked once again not convinced that everything was fine.

"Leave me alone." Nico stated bluntly, turning slightly away from Percy.

Reaching out slowly Percy gripped Nico's arm, realizing for the first time how soft his skin was. Pulling the boy back to face him he said "Nico, you know you can tell me anything right. I mean we've been friends forever. I won't judge what you say."

Nico looked around the room slowly, his eyes lowered. "What is love?" Nico asked suddenly. Percy looked at him for a moment in confusion.

"What do you mean Nico?" Percy slowly leaned forward confirming that he had heard the boy's words correctly. Nico leaned forward as well his eyes burning into Percy's own.

"What is love? How do you know your in love with someone? What does it feel like? Remember Percy you promised me you wouldn't judge what ever I said." Red seeped into Nico's cheeks as he began to blush, feeling foolish for asking his best friend about such a topic. He expected the laughter to started at any moment. Instead Percy looked back at him in utter seriousness.

"Well, I guess love is when you…when you feel something for someone, something more than just wanting to be their friend and something more than the way you love your family. Like you don't want to spend a day without them. If something happens to them you feel like you- you feel… I don't know alright!" Percy fumed.

"How could you not know? I mean you love Annabeth right? She's your girlfriend." Nico said looking more confused then before.

Percy grimaced for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I like Annabeth, but I just- I don't think I love her."

Nico gasped at his words. " You mean your with her but you don't love her?"

"Well, I guess I love her in someway, but there's someone else who's caught my eye and I'm this close to telling them." Percy stated grinning slightly at Nico.

Nico gazed up at him. For a moment he believed he saw something flicker in Percy's eyes. Lust maybe? No, that was impossible. Shaking his head Nico sighed. Slowly he stood up from the chair, Percy watching his every move.

"Where you going?" Jumping up from his own chair Percy followed a few steps behind Nico.

"It's getting late Percy. I should get home. We just need to forget about this project. There's no way we'll get it done in one night. Maybe we can get a extension on the assignment." Nico said slowly making his way to the door.

Darting across the room quickly Percy grabbed Nico wrist. "Wait. If you stay I'll answer your question."

"I thought you didn't know how to answer that question." Nico said.

"Oh I don't." Percy replied pulling Nico back into his arms. "But I can show you."


End file.
